God x Jesus
by Butt Hymen
Summary: one day in Heaven God is very horny, what will he do? SLASH FIC VERY EXPLICIT DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE A NON BELIEVER
1. Chapter 1

God x Jesus

Chapter 1 - Genesis

One day in Heaven God was feeling very horny. He was too tired to masturbate though. "Hmm" thought God "what a predicament". Then it struck him. He was all powerful, he didn't have to manually get himself off. He could make a sex slave! So then God went down to the earth and tried to find a good woman to bear an offspring. He went to a stable. Suddenly...Mary was there! Her husband Joseph had left. "Perfect" thought God "A young defenceless virgin girl she will make a good child bearer" then God went down and raped Mary. "if you tell anyone I'll fucking kill you" god muttered to her. Mary nodded, terrified. 9 months later a baby Jesus was born. God came down to claim him.

"my son!" said God "you will grow up for great things! you are indeed very sexy .perfect!" then God killed Mary because she was a dirty whore.

God couldn't have sex with baby Jesus so he left him on the earth until he was grown up.

20 years later Jesus had grown up. He had done many good things in the world like killing the Romans and leading the jews through the red sea. God found this a turn on. God came down for Jesus one day whilst Jesus was being baptised. John the baptiser had left to go buy some beer and Jesus was left alone naked in the pool. He had a six pack, some chest hair and a manly stubble. God crept up silently behind him naked.

"Jesus" said God. Jesus jumped but didn't turn around. "wh - who is this?" he asked tentatively.  
"your daddy" God reached down under the water to feel Jesus' ass. It was firm and smooth. Then he reached round the front and stroked his huge cock. Jesus was a bit scared but also a bit turned on. He turned around to face God. God stood there proudly with his 12 inch penis waving in the wind. "hello son" he said sexily.

Jesus was scared, and tried to disguise his erection. "what do you want?" he whispered.  
"I want you to suck me" god said in a low voice. Jesus obeyed. He closed his mouth around the throbbing shaft and deepthroated God.  
"mmm yes more" God cried. "suck me harder bitch, harder!" Jesus continued sucking him off until God couldn't take any more. He was shuddering in ecstacy, his face sweaty. "more! more!"

Suddenly God ejaculated into Jesus' mouth. Jesus swallowed all of his cum, savouring every last drop. He sucked until god's cock was completely dry. "wow that sure beats fapping" God breathed heavily.  
"are we done yet" Jesus asked, secretely hoping that there was more to come.

"we're not finished yet!" God roared powerfully. There was a desk nearby. God forcefully grabbed Jesus and slammed him onto the desk in doggie position. God thrust his erect penis into Jesus' asshole, and Jesus' screamed in pain. "take it like a man son" God yelled as he pounded Jesus' sorry ass again and again. Jesus moaned in pain, his eyes filling with tears. God thrust faster and faster, harder and harder, breathing rapidly. Jesus panted and groaned with pleasure and pain.

"I've never took it in the ass before" Jesus panted, lost for breath. God was grunting louder, as he began to near his climax. Jesus was also grunting in exsquisite agony. God became so excited he couldn't hold it in any longer. He pulled out and sprayed his load all over Jesus ass. Jesus came at the same time, he let out one scream of unbearable pleasure. All the cum swirled and mixed around in the water, Jesus flopped down into a chair, exhausted and relieved. God stood up panting. Suddenly God noticed someone standing by some trees. John had returned from the shops to finish baptising Jesus.

"I'm sorry" John apologised "I didn't wanna interrupt"  
God noticed that John had an erection. He got an idea. "not to worry John" god said "Are you up for a threesome?"

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

Before John could give an answer God grabbed John's bulging hard-on through his toga.

"Ouch!" said John, his erection getting larger.  
"My" Jesus exclaimed "You're penis is getting huge!"  
God grinned as his magicked John's cock bigger.  
"This is what I like to call... a miracle." God grinned and licked his lips seductively.

Jesus was really horny from being fucked by God, and wanted to give but was too afraid to ask. But God knew what Jesus was thinking and waved his ass out at him. Jesus proceeded to fuck God's ass, relishing the oppurtunity.

"Oh yeah, that's it son" God grunted. He then grabbed John who was now naked and began sucking his throbbing and now (thanks to God) 2 foot shaft. John began writhing in pleasure and God moaned from the feeling of Jesus pounding his ass and the pleasure of sucking off John's massive cock.

Just when John was about to come God stopped the blowjob. John looked disapointed but God made him turn around. The Baptist braced himself for what he knew was coming. God began fucking him gently and god harder and harder until he was in sync with jesus (who was still buttsexing God)

"Oh GOD!" John moaned ecstatically. "Say it again" God groaned.  
"OHHH GOOOD" John the Baptist came and so did God shortly and Jesus. 


End file.
